


A Game of Questions

by dasfreefree, imagine_that_haikyuu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Age Difference, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Female!Reader - Freeform, Love Confessions, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:54:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24700390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dasfreefree/pseuds/dasfreefree, https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagine_that_haikyuu/pseuds/imagine_that_haikyuu
Summary: Something's bugging Akaashi, so you play a game to get him to tell you what's on his mind.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Reader
Kudos: 74





	A Game of Questions

**Author's Note:**

> This scenario was originally posted on April 22, 2017 to our [tumblr](https://imagine-that-haikyuu.tumblr.com/post/159876791553/may-i-request-a-scenario-for-akaashi-i-have-a). Some edits have been made since then.
> 
> Writer: Rachel Lauren
> 
> Anonymous asked: May I request a scenario for Akaashi? I have a headcanon that he likes older girls so can I have a scenerio where he really loves a girl who is 3 years older than him and confeses to her and to his surprise she actually likes him too? And the girl is a very bubbly and outgoing person? Thank you!

The air is calm outside of your friends’ apartment. Even though it’s a smaller get-together, it can still get a bit loud inside. However, Akaashi likes these much more than the other parties he’s been invited to, if for one thing only: you ask him to get some fresh air with you every time.

And every time the two of you spend much longer outside than expected, too wrapped up in conversation to realize how much time had passed.

Tonight is no exception to this. You’re already leaning on your forearms against the outside walkway railing when he turns around from shutting the door. Akaashi joins you by your side while you take in an exaggerated breath. He smiles at this and chuckles softly, but doesn’t say anything.

“You’re really quiet tonight,” you say. “What’s on your mind? And don’t think you can get away with telling me nothing, mister.” There’s a slight chime in your voice and you elbow him playfully.

What’s on his mind is if he should confess that he likes you now, or wait a little bit longer. He realizes that these private moments probably don’t mean much more to you than any other conversations with friends. Still, he considers himself lucky to have been the one you choose every time. He knows that he should be using moments like these to his advantage and now would be a good time to let you know.

“It’s not something bad, I hope,” you add when you notice his smile fading. “You know that you can tell me anything. Right, Akaashi-kun?”

Akaashi turns to you and smiles again. You’re concerned expression is too cute for him not to do so.

“No, it’s nothing bad,” he assures.

“Nothing bad, huh?” You hum in thought before turning yourself around, leaning back against the railing and arms crossed over your chest. After a moment, you continue, “Well, if you’re going to be cryptic about this, then let’s make it fun! I’ll ask you questions about it, and you can only give me a yes or no answers until I get it right.”

Even though you’re three years his senior, your bubbly demeanor gives you an air of youth. Normally, this would soothe his nerves, but he finds that they’re still there, albeit manageable to hide. Before he can teasingly chide you for suggesting it, you’re already asking him the first question.

“(L/N)-san that’s—”

“Is it about school?”

With a sigh, he turns around as well to lean back against the railing. “No.”

“Family matters?”

“No.”

“Hm… social life?”

“Yes.”

You sit on the next question, waiting for it to come to you. The thoughtful look on your face brightens suddenly when you think of what to ask next.

“Romantic matters?”

It’s only the general topic, but it wouldn’t take you long to figure out the direction you would need to take in your line of questioning. Akaashi’s pulse quickens at the prospect of you getting it right so fast.

“Yes.”

“Did someone confess to you?”

“No.”

“Do you want to confess someone?”

“Yes.”

You hesitate again, not because you’re unsure of what to ask next, but because you _do_ know. He can see the realization about what going to happen settle into you.

“Do… do I know this person?”

Your voice is so soft when you ask, softer than he’s ever heard from you. For some reason, he feels as this tonal shift brings you physically closer to him, despite being right next to each other already. Akaashi can’t turn back now. There’s no way he can bring himself to lie to you about this.

“Yes.”

His heart drops at the same time your arms do. He doesn’t need a mirror to know his cheeks are flushed. He looks to you and finds yours are too. He can only hope it’s not from embarrassment, at least the bad kind. You’re old enough that you can probably handle romantic confessions without getting all flustered, but he can’t assume either way.

“Is it me?”

“Yes.”

It surprises him how quick he is to answer it. But now it’s out in the open, and your eventual answer doesn’t change the fact that he feels a sense of relief from this. He lets out a deep breath and focuses his gaze on the ground.

“I know you tend to look very serious, but morose is _hardly_ how you should look when you confess to someone, Akaashi-kun,” you tease, giggling all the while.

“(L/N)-san?”

At this point, you should give him a proper response, but instead you wrap both your arms around one of his. You use this as leverage to gently pull him down enough for you to kiss him. He stiffens only because you caught him off-guard. Mere seconds pass before Akaashi relaxes into the kiss more. He wants you to let go of his arm and put your hands on his shoulders, or your arms around his neck, anywhere else so he can hold you by the waist and bring closer to him.

You pull away before that happens, letting go of his arm but lips still hovering close to his.

“You can drop the ‘-san’ now. I like you too.”

He smiles and brings a hand up to your face to tuck your hair behind your ears.

“Now I have a question for you,” Akaashi murmurs. “Can I kiss you again?”

But you can’t to verbalize your answer for him. Your lips are a little occupied.


End file.
